Written in the stars
by SakuraRomance
Summary: Bella is Percys twin sister. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson/Twilight Crossover

Written in the stars.

Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson

"Come on Bella, we haven't had a birthday since Emmet in 1934, be a good sport will you? You're eighteen, which is a huge cause for celebration." Edward tried to persuade me. Keyword TRIED. This wasn't even my birthday, and for god's sake, I'm not even eighteen yet. I am fifteen, and my birthday is on 8th May. Okay, I know you're confused, so here it is. I am the twin sister of Percy Jackson, and daughter of the great god Poseidon. There was this prophesy created before we were born, stating that a child of one of the big three (Poseidon, Zeus and Hades) will lead Olympus to war with the Titans, and will ultimately decide the fate of Olympus. Oh, and _a hero's soul cursed blade shall reap. _Which means a demi-god hero, most likely Percy, will die by a cursed blade. Whoopee! He doesn't know this of course, so he can be manipulated, and I would tell him, but I swore on the Styx, and well, you know what happens. Shit goes down if you break that oath.

I entered the Cullen household, which was tastefully decorated, unless you were me or one of the Ares cabin members. Nothing screamed the god of war like pink roses. Sarcasm was intended. But when I saw Alice's face, I couldn't tell her the decorations were crap. As much as I thought she was a selfish cow, who needed to get her own way, the look on her face was just...ADORABLE! She looked just so cute standing their clutching a little gift box. What? I am a stickler for the cute face! And there was cake. Lots of cake, which anyone who knows me knows it is my weak spot.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Alice cried, oblivious to my not-very-humorous approach to the fake situation.

"Thanks Alice" I replied, indignantly. I hate birthdays, they only mean my brother is just that little bit closer to death. And I get too much attention. I am not really the meek Bella Swan the Cullens know, I am Isabella Jackson, fierce, not clumsy (!), funny, smart and risky. Not meek and shy and so plain jane. The Mist has cloaked my true appearance, so any members of the Titan army will not recognise me. I have black, unruly hair, and sea green eyes, very thick lashes and I am at least 5" taller than the Mist makes me appear to be.

I was pulled out of my reverie by a small, timid knock on the door. "I'll get it love." Edward said to me, with his really annoying and belittling commanding tone that he uses with me, when I went to answer. A collective gasp escaped all of the Cullens when a lone figure literally fell through the doorway. The figure, I recognised, was my brother. Weak and bloody. Never a good combination. That instant of recognition was all it took to snap me into action.

"Esme, get him into a bath of salt water, temperature doesn't matter. Carlisle, get some sterile bandages, but don't you dare touch him!" I commanded whilst running to the car.

"Emmet, get Jasper out of here!" I added as an afterthought. I finished opening the car, thank the gods for ADHD, it made the job so much quicker. I slashed open the passenger seat and took out my emergency supply of nectar and ambrosia. The little ambrosia pieces were shaped like Dionysus, meaning grape flavour. Yummy. I ran back to the house, and into the bathroom, where Percy was wallowing in salt water. The cuts still looked pretty bad. I fed him some ambrosia, and washed his wounds with nectar. Next, I wrapped them in the bandages which Carlisle had left by the tub.

"Bellsy?" Percy asked.

"Don't talk, you're still weak." I told him. He looked sickly pale, and he had huge circles under his eyes. He was covered in dirt, and his hair was messy. He had obviously been through a lot.

"Screw being weak, I came here to tell you, Camp needs you. We need to train new heroes, and I am worried about you. You need more training too. The storm is coming Bella, and it won't be long before she breaks. We need to prepare." Percy stated. Really creepy actually, he sounded so, wise. He is so high. I mean, seaweed brain, being wise?

"Are you high? When have you ever been wise? What happened to 'Hi Bella, I missed you, oh yeah, we have a tidal wave of new campers that need training, can I pretty please have your help? I will do all he chores for a week if you do'? Huh? Do you know what went through my mind when you fell through that door? And what the Hades happened to Iris messaging? You are so lucky you're nearly dead Percy, or you would really be going to the Underworld the easy way!" I took a deep breath. He is so lucky he's my brother and the child of the Prophesy, or he would be so dead right now.

"Bella, who's that penny head behind you? He looks murderous, like freaky, worse than Grover when he runs out of tin cans." Percy questioned.

I turned, and saw Edweird looking like someone ran over his cat. "Bella, who is this heathen, why are you fussing over him like you care. He is a tramp who needs to kicked back onto the street where he belongs. Seriously Bella, get some sense." Edward said to me, like the pompous bastard that he is.

"If he is a tramp, then I am too. He is my brother, and if you so much as think another disrespectful thought about the guy who is gonna save your sorry ass, then I will personally kill you." I accompanied this death threat with my deluxe 'you are so dead' stare. He flinched. I haven't lost my touch then, if I can make the big bad vampire visibly flinch, then it's a good day for me.

"Bella, who is this?" Carlisle asked, looking is Percy's non-existent wounds.

"This is my twin brother Percy, and we are the children of Poseidon, and we are here to get you onto the side of the Olympians for the biggest demi-god war in a thousand years. So are you with us or not?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you hit your head darling?" Edward asked in that IRRITATING voice of his. He seriously thinks that I am delusional? I thought he loved me, and if he did, he would believe me.

"I have not hit my head, and if you truly loved me, which fyi, I don't, then you would believe me." I replied. "Edward, I tried to love you, but you are too controlling. And seriously, sparkles? Real vampires, which are called empousa, have fangs, flaming hair AND NO FRIKKEN SPARKLES!" I shouted."Except for you Emmet and Rosalie, because you are awesome, you are all pathetic excuses for half-monsters, I mean, come on, sparkles and no fangs, you know if you were gay, that'd be okay." I ranted. Emmet smirked and said.

"Cool, she likes me more than all you!" Which was followed by a slap upside the head by Rosalie, even though I could see her smiling at my comment. Rosalie was a bitch, but that's why I respected her. And Emmet bypassed the sparkles with his super strength.

"So why are you still here Isabella, or is that even your real name?" Edward sneered at me. The evil glint in his eye told me he felt betrayed and I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"Firstly, my name is Isabella, second, I am here to get you all on the side of the Olympians. Because you're all half monster, you're able to help both sides. We needed to get to you first, so I got a quest to recruit you all. I had to get you all emotionally attatched so you would help us. I know it sounds cruel, but it would be worse for you all if The Dark One got to you first. And third, nobody, and I mean nobody, sneers at me Edward Cullen!" I was starting to get that feeling in my gut whenever I was about to do something drastic.

"Bella, calm down. You don't want a repeat of the bathroom incident." Percy warned me. I laughed at the thought. Yeah, I nearly drowned Clarisse, but it was hilarious. She smelled like sewage for like, three weeks. I vocalised this point, much to the laughter from Emmet.

"Those were the days. Is Grover still searching?" I asked Percy. I really worry about that haphazard goat boy. I hope he has enough cans.

"No, he is taking a break. He is at camp, with his new girlfriend. And before you ask, it's Juniper he is dating. Remember, the one who patched you up in Capture the Flag?"

"I remember Percy. Vividly, I cannot believe I let Clarisse get me with that damned electric spear of hers. Urghhh!" I complained. That spear hurts, and leaves you temporarily paralysed. Although, I think she charged that stick up especially for me. Not good.

"Would someone please explain what in the hell is going on? And Bella, love, why didn't you tell me all of this, I thought we were in love. If you love someone, you trust them. I.." I cut him off.

"Edward, I never loved you. Believe me, I really tried, but I can't get over my ex. He was the one I loved. Even though he betrayed everything I stand for, I love him. And nothing, even a sparkly, obsessive, stalker vampire like you will ever stop me from loving him." I then burst into tears. Percy pulled me to his chest and started rocking me comfortingly, and stroked my hair. He knew it was hard to talk about Luke. Kronos poisoned his mind, made him evil, and there was nothing that I or anybody else could do to save him. It was my fault, I should have noticed sooner when his minor distaste of the gods turned into a full out hatred. Percy took on the story from there.

"Luke was the counsellor for the Hermes cabin, the cabin at camp that houses the children of the god Hermes, or the kids who don't know their Olympian parent. He always had a minor hate for the gods, but everyone at camp is a little sour. The gods are banned from being too involved in their childs life. He and Bella were together for three years, then, Kronos started to contact him in dreams, and corrupted his mind. He spawned a great evil within Luke, none of which was his fault, and tortured his mind. Made him believe the Olympians needed to be overthrown. Now, Kronos has possessed Lukes body. Bella was sent here to bring you all to camp, where we are building as much of an army as we can to defeat Kronos. Because you are all half monster, your human side counteracts the monster, you can be swayed by both sides. We needed to get to you first, and we learnt one of your coven was single, so we sent Bella here to get you to camp. We're sorry..." He was broken off by the sound of glass smashing, and a large figure charging into the house.

The figure had no clothes, bar underwear, I mean like, bright white Fruit of the Looms, and a shaggy upper body, with...horns? This spelled out the minotaur loud and clear. My ADHD clicked in, and I unleashed _Nagini, _my celestial bronze sword concealed in the barbell on the side of my left wrist. "Percy, you take the left flank, I'll take the right. When I say go, jump." The minotaur started to charge."JUMP!" we both jumped and stuck out swords deep into that smelly old cows ribs. He erupted into a column of flame, and was gone.

"Whoa, what the fuck was that thing? It was frikken awesome! Carlisle I want one!" Emmet asked, with an excited smile. I felt so sorry for the rest of the family for having to put up with him 24hours a day. "Bella what was that thing? Are you hurt? Do you need me to kick Peter out for you, so he doesn't attract any more monsters?"

"Why don't you just wipe my ass Edmund, and for gods sake, my name is NOT Peter.

A flash of golden light stopped Edward from ripping Percy to shreds.

"Anyone need a ride?" Apollo asks eagerly, standing next to a gleaming red sports car. I think the Cullens just died of shock.


	3. Chapter 3 AN please read

Hi! I would just like to say that chapter 3 is in production, but I have been really ill a lot lately, and have also had major writers block. But mad-as-a-hatter1997 and I have written a crackfic together, called Ninjas, Voices, Pie and Therapy Cullen Style, its on her profile, but it will be on mine very soon.

If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter, please put it in a review

Thanks!

SakuraRomance


	4. Chapter 4

After a very turbulent ride to camp, (and I mean VERY) we all touched down in the amphitheatre, yet, when I turned to thank Apollo, he was no-where to be seen. I had explained our situation to Chiron via I.M, and he had agreed that the Cullens were a liability, therefore, they were taken to stay in the big house until they got their bearings.

As they were escorted off, Edward looked into my eyes (creep) and declared his everlasting love, and much to Emmet's happiness, and Edwards chagrin, I flipped him the bird, and continued walking with Percy.

Then, the whistle of an arrow broke my stride. As it flew towards me (the archer was a very good shot, mind) I plucked it from the air, and looked towards the direction it flew from. I saw a girl, about 14, with blonde hair, blue highlights, punk clothing and a stinking attitude, probably someone I could get along with. Then, another whistle broke my concentration, this one though, was a from a copper haired vampire known as Edward Cullen running past my face, towards the girl.

A/N I am so sorry! I have had major writers block for a while, and a hell of a lot of assignments for school, so I haven't had time to write! This chapter is short, but I will post another one ASAP!


End file.
